


Rescue Me with Your Smile

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [29]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I’m only dating her to get her sister.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

“I’m only dating her to get her sister!” The Oracle took a step backwards as the Source turned his rage on her. “How dare you question me!” She bowed her acquiescence and shimmered out of sight.

He could feel the last residues of the human fight against his words. It still loved her, pathetic creature that it was. It disgusted him that he once had had feelings for the Witch.

A cold smile twisted his handsome features, at least his former weakness had its advantages, the Witch still trusted him and if she trusted him she could convince her sisters to trust him despite their misgivings. Then, when their collective guard was down he could kill them and claim the Nexus for evil. He’d just have to be careful around their Whitelighter.

He heard the elevator chime, announcing that someone was on their way up and banished the remaining demons just as the doors opened. Phoebe smiled at him and, again, he felt the human presence struggling against him as he drew her into his arms. He’d have to do something drastic to stop Cole from interfering in his plans.


End file.
